For next-generation 5G communication devices, a higher data rate is required for many applications such as augmented reality (AR)/virtual reality (VR), and 5G multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO). A design shift towards millimeter-wave (mm-Wave) frequency supports this higher data rate. Meanwhile, a broader bandwidth is required to facilitate the higher data rate. For example, a broader bandwidth should cover the 5G spectrum including the 24, 28, 37, and 39 GHz bands.
A low intermediate frequency (IF) receiver architecture may be popular for communication devices to avoid drawbacks from a zero-IF down-conversion receiver such as flicker noise and dc offset. However, mm-Wave wideband in-phase quadrature (IQ) local oscillator (LO) generation for a low-IF receiver can be very lossy degrading performance of down-conversion mixers of the receiver. There is a need for an on-chip receiver with wideband image rejection at mm-Wave frequency.